Out With The Old And In With The New
by DarkAngel089
Summary: The worst part of my life isn't the fact I'm all alone and don't know where I am or even the fact I have a evil alternate self that comes out if I let him. The worst part is that I am constantly haunted by visions of a girl named Lantern who claims to be me in a part life. And I have no idea what's going on. T for blood and violence there may eventually be.
1. Free Falling

**For those of you who don't know, I used to be known as LanternLover23, until a mishap with my account. Now I cannot get back into that account: so I have created a new one. New name, new life, and even new gender. (not one word) So anything from now on is about DarkAngel089 (call him Dark) and he is the reincarnation of LanternLover23. Welcome to the new story, the new chapter: Out With The Old And In With The New. (working title)**

* * *

Ah, the freedom of flight, the weightlessness of free fall. Doesn't it feel wonderful? Well, it _would_ if I wasn't uncontrollably zooming at the speed of light towards a house shaped like a Jack O Lantern.

Right then and there I hated my life already, and it hadn't even started yet.

When I crashed through the ceiling it shattered into millions of pieces of material and debris around me before I landed square on my back in the middle of what _looked_ like a living room. What perturbed me was I hadn't been able to use these useless wings that were, for some reason, on my back. They were silvery white before turning black at the tip of each feather.

And they had been fluttering uselessly next to me the entire fall as if they didn't even work. Somehow, the fall didn't kill me. I got up, brushed lots of dirt and dust off my clothes and looked around. Yup, definitely a living room. The problem was I seemed to have amnesia. Nothing looked familiar. Before suddenly appearing in the sky in a flash of light everything was a blank. It was like I had only been alive for one minute. Which was weird, to be honest.

And then- _it_ happened. Thousands of images, names and faces rushed into my mind like a river at the exact same time. The real reason I hate my life. Visions flashed before my eyes, people I didn't even know. White eyed black haired guy. _Litwick._ Something that looked like Godzilla in a superman suit. _Zilla._ A copper streaked blond with lavender-blue eyes. _Phoenix._ Black and purple haired girl. _Three P._ Brown haired girl. _Echo._

All of this flooding into my mind made my head clench in pain. (if that's possible) I shook my head but the images only got stronger. Then a clear, crisp male voice bellowed through my head. I thought I was going insane. _I can get rid of the images. Just let me take over._

I was so desperate and confused that I let him take over. Take over apparently meant have temporary control over my mind and body. I blacked out and when I woke up half the room was destroyed and the words **_I AM ALLISTER_** printed across the wall in red spray paint.

But the images only got faster and stronger. Brown haired girl with chunk of white hair on left. _Ace._ Two twins- one with white hair with a black stripe and the other the opposite. _Dream. Wish._ More images seeped into my mind like wildfire. Then places, a beach, an messy apartment with a three tailed werewolf, a brown haired puppeteer in a field, and a castle. _THE GMAD LAIR._

The last image was a girl (I saw her full height) with red hair and black eyes, cheeks speckled with crimson freckles. _Lantern._ Somehow, I felt connected to her. Like _she,_ was _me._

Then I got mad at the voice in my head.

 _You said you would get rid of the images, not make them stronger!_

 **Yup, you fell for that one hook line and sinker.**

Yup. I am definitely going insane.

 _Well make them stop!_

 **I can't. I just wanted to leave your head for awhile.**

 _Who are you?_

 **Did you not read the message? I am Allister. I am you and you are me. We will never be separate, and if need be I can control your body and make it look different. Let's call it Legna mode!**

 _Let's not._

 **I am also an insane serial killer so… have fun with that!**

 _Wait what?_

But "Allister" had gone silent. Then I remembered the girl. Her name. Lantern. We were connected somehow. And I was going to find out how.

* * *

 **Oh Dark, you are connected in more ways than you could ever imagine. Why do I enjoy torturing OCs? Oh well**


	2. Past Life Has Come Back To Haunt Me

**Well, Dark is back and** **definitely NOT better than ever. *evil laughter* This is just a explanatory chapter to point out some stuff related to Lantern so we can sort the whole past life thing out. Allister won't even come in this time. He's a psychopathic son of a-**

* * *

Allister wasn't the only voice in my head.

Eh, that's a good way to start. Remember the redhead from last chapter, Lantern? The one I said I felt _connected_ to? Yeah, turns out I was right… Day two she starts talking to me. She doesn't have the answers I want but she does explain eventually. She keeps hinting at her past life but I have no idea who Dexter (who she says used to be the voice), Mal or Thorn are.

She says she was in her house when she blacked out, woke up to see she was floating above the Jack O House. Then she blacked out _again,_ and then before she knew it she was zapped out of existence and I, DarkAngel089, had taken her place.

Weird.

She didn't talk a lot during my waking time. Mostly during my dreams. And I began to sleep less because dang that girl is annoying! In fact I think I'm starting to develop Nyctophobia. And when she DID speak in my waking time, it always had to be during the most _crucial_ moments. Slicing some carrots up for dinner- she screams, "WAFFLES!" out of nowhere and I almost cut my hand off. Walking down the stairs. "WAFFLES!" I fall headfirst down the stairs and get a concussion. Practicing flying with my wings. "WAFFLES!" Free falling all over again.

We even started to make a list of my phobias once. I have- fear of pain, clowns, being ridiculed, the dark, falling asleep, being scratched, waffles and ventriloquist dummies. (automaton phobia) OKAY MOVING ON

Lantern said she could revert back to her old body if we used a certain spell. But I didn't know how to use magic. So she taught me through mental training.

We also did things 'together'. We watched lots of TV shows. Cartoons were our favorite. It felt weird because we shared a body. We grew accustomed to the theme song, "We Are The Crystal Gems" We were in the middle of an episode when someone knocked at the door. Lazily I got up knewing whoever was at the door was going to be surprised when I opened it. A 12 year old guy with bags under his eyes (I barely ever slept) wearing nothing but baggy grey jeans and white t shirt. Wow.

My expression remained emotionless as I opened the door for a girl who seemed to be a teen. I remembered her from one of the images I got when I was first 'born.' White hair, black stripe, blue eyes? Dream!

She wasn't looked directly at me. "Lantern I just came over to see-" then she turned and halted. "Who are you?"

I sighed. I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so darn short. More next chappie, until then… WAFFLES!**

 **Dark: *falls down stairs again***


End file.
